Kenji & Zetsu vs Orochimaru
by toolazytofini
Summary: Haruka is terrorized by Orochimaru, and so Zetsu & Kenji set out to face him
1. Kurajutsu

**Kenji P.O.V.**

I was laying down on a rock with Deidara sitting a few feet away. He was modeling something new. He had become a bit withdrawn since the death of Sasori. Haruka was doing her best to cheer him up, but she was failing miserably. He just kinda sat there, molding things. Tobi had even kicked it into high gear, but no response from the blond bomber.

"Alright dude, snap the fuck out of it," I finally said.

"Excuse me, un?" he asked.

"You've been moping around all week. Nobody is taking it this badly. Even the girls are over it. Stop acting like a chick and chill with the mourning.

"Why I oughta-" Deidara began. He never finished that sentence. A scream rocked the earth, and a small, fragile looking girl burst from the trees.

"Haruka! What the hell is wrong?" Kenji asked, but Haruka continued to run. She ran into Deidara and grabbed onto him, sobbing.

"Kenji, look," Deidara called.

"Haha very funny," I snapped back, but then I stopped. I felt something coming. Something evil. It's chakra disgusted me, and their heavy footfalls indicated that he/she was running.

"Kenji, it's Orochimaru," Deidara gasped. I got into my fighting position, and pulled out my Kama.

Suddenly he busted from the trees, and Haruka emitted an ear piercing shriek. "No, No, you cannot have me."

I already rushed him. Orochimaru dodged me. "Get him Kenji!" I heard Deidara shout. I did as I was told.

I punched my hand forward, summoning a blast of rocks that buried Orochimaru beneath them. He disappeared in a buff a smoke. (Okay just so you know, I don't use hand seals. I think it has something to do with my blindness. The chakra just seems to flow out of me, and the ground just seems to follow it. I called it Kurajutsu, or blind jutsu.)

"Kenji, what just happened?" Haruka asked.

"Shadow clone," I growled, turning around. "Orochimaru was never here, never after you. He just sent one of his shadow clones to do his bidding for him."

**Third Person P.O.V.**

Haruka began to sob, and Deidara took her up in his arms. "Shhh, shhh, un, it's okay, he's gone now," he comforted her, rubbing his hand on her back.

"What happened?" Kenji asked.

She sniffed. "Well, I was taking a walk, and all of a sudden he jumped me. He told me, he told me that he was gonna take my body. When I refused he sat on top of me, and, and he threatened to rape me." and with that she burst into tears. Deidara held her closely, and whispered to her.

"Let's get back to the hideout. Pein needs to hear about this," Kenji said gruffly. He walked over to Haruka's shadow. He took her hand in his, and she took Deidara's. Then they descended into the Shadow realm.

**Well, that is chapter 1. Please R&R (If you do not know what that means, it means Read and Reveiw). Please Enjoy the future chapters. Bye Now**


	2. The Shadow Realm

**Haruka P.O.V.**

I couldn't see anything. Kenji, Deidara, & I were in the Shadow Realm. We were waiting for Kenji to find the right shadow to exit into the hideout. I looked around, and I felt just like Kenji. This must be why Kenji loved it in here so much. All my fears of Orochimaru just melted away.

"Need a little light?" Kenji asked.

"Yeah, that would be nice," Deidara replied.

There was a brilliant burst of light and Kenji's bright colored chakra danced on his hands.

"What's taking so long?" Deidara asked.

Kenji lip curled into one of his half-smiles, and then said, "Found it,"

He took our hands and pulled us up, but by then, the fear had dulled. However the memory was still there. We then stood in the living room. Akemi and Hidan were laying down together on the couch, their Jashin necklaces, clinking together. Konan was laying in a suggestive position on the couch next to them.

"Hey Kenji," she said sweetly, moving her hands up and down her stomach in a try-to-be-sexy manner.

"Hey, uh, Konan," Kenji said quietly backing away slowly. "Where's Pein?"

"In his office." Konan replied, "You sure you don't wanna sit with me."

"Yup, positive, come on Pein we gotta tell Pein what happened. We walked up to our leaders door. Before we walked in I whispered into Kenji's ear,

"Thank you,"

**How was THAT. R&R to tell me about it.**


	3. Breathed Easy

Kenji walked up and opened the door. "Pein are you in here?" he asked.

"Yes Kenji, come take a seat." Pein replied. Kenji motioned for us to sit. He closed the door at sat down on the couch with us. "Now, what can I do for you three? Please tell me Haruka isn't pregnant, and you can't figure out who the dad is."

"O hell to no. Their aint no fucking way, I'd fuck Haruka," Kenji spat, "She's got something to request."

"Yes I do," I spoke up. "Orochimaru tried to kill me today. He is too much of a liability, and with the death of Sasori, the only person opposing us taking out Orochimaru, there is now a unanimous vote.

"I will call the rest of our group together, and see if that is so true." Pein told us.

Half an hour later we were all sitting in the living room.

Akemi and Hidan had not been too thrilled to be interrupted in the middle of their "Ceremony." Hoshi, & obi had been playing hide-and-seek, and were also mad at being interrupted.

"My dear Akatsuki, We need to decide on something. This morning Haruka, Kenji, & Deidara had a run in with Orochimaru, and it was none too pleasant; needless to say, their ready to whoop some ass."

"Not me. I'm comfortable," Kenji said lying on the couch that Akemi & Hidan weren't on.

"ANYways, we need to take a vote. Who thinks that we should leave Orochimaru alone?" No hands rose.

"Who thinks that we must hunt him down and kill him?" Everyone raised their hands. Alright, Zetsu and Kenji. Pack your bags, you are going to Otogakure.

"WHAT?" Kenji, Hidan, Akemi, & Deidara all exclaimed at once.

"But Pein, I need to go to honor Lord Jashin," Akemi & Hidan both complained.

"I need revenge on Orochimaru for nearly raping my girlfriend," Deidara spat.

"I really just don't wanna go," Kenji said, "and as I have said before, this couch is comfortable. Konan got up and sat down next to him and slowly scooted closer to him. Kenji instantly jerked up.

"Alright, Alright, I'll go. But don't expect me to enjoy it," he yelled, storming off.

I just stared at him as he stormed off. He and Zetsu were an unlikely duo. Zetsu and plant; Kenji a blind guy, but they worked well together, and were pretty good friends. I just watched as the unlikely duo walked upstairs to their rooms to prepare for their mission.

Hidan, Deidara, & Akemi were still fuming, but I felt safer knowing that Zetsu & Kenji were handling this mission. Just something about the other three staying behind made me feel; more secure. Akemi & Hidan would both fall to Orochimaru's power; they would be unable to resist it. Kenji had better judgment than them, and with Deidara, I couldn't live without him and if something happened to him, then my world would shatter. Kenji's cool headed temperament would come in handy.

I just sat back, and for the first time the whole day I breathed easily.


	4. Knowledge

**Zetsu P.O.V.**

Kenji and I were just leaving the Akatsuki. Hoshi, Akemi, & Haruka hugged us goodbye and we were on our way. I took Kenji's hand and he pulled me into the Shadow Realm. I waited in darkness for a little while, but then the blind shinobi grabbed me by the cloak, and pulled me through the shadow.

We were standing on a little cliff overhang; which hung over Otogakure. "This good enough for you?" Kenji asked.

"Great shot," I replied. Kenji smiled, and then laid down. We took up our normal positions. I kept my eyes peeled, spying on the village, while Kenji laid down, keeping his body alert, waiting for the slightest vibration in the ground. We just waited; this was my least favorite part of the job. The boredom. All we could do was wait, and wait, and wait. We usually waited for a week until we acted. Kenji would usually teleport down and off the target with his Kurajutsu.

"Kenji?" I asked.

"What?" he replied.

"What do you think is the most important thing for a ninja to have, in your opinion?" I asked, trying to make the time fly.

"Knowledge," he replied, "A ninja never needs to stop learning. Me becoming blind at age twelve never stopped my fuel for knowledge, if anything it fed it. With that knowledge, I became the youngest Jonin in the history of Iwagakure; at age fifteen. I would go to the ends of the earth for it. If Orochimaru could offer that to me, I would side with him. That is what I believe is most important; and that is why I think Hoshi & Tobi are weak. They are retards, who have no respect for any form of knowledge. Art, books, studies, all are useless to them. This is why I respect Neji Hyuuga, & Shikamaru Nara. They share my quest for knowledge. That my friend, is what I believe is most important in a ninja," He told me, his pale eyes almost coming to life with the mention of the word.

I just stood there; feeling kind of like an idiot with my answer being food, and keeping yourself fed. I was embarrassed, so I just let him sleep, while I watched Orochimaru's villaige


End file.
